


Whippy

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-20
Updated: 2007-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For sam_i_am_not_2</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whippy

**Author's Note:**

> For sam_i_am_not_2

Brendon had been working at the parlour for three weeks when the kid in the white hoodie and the lesbian hair walked in and said, "What, I go away for a month and there's a new guy?"

Brendon blinked. "Uh. Yeah, I started a couple weeks ago. I'm Brendon."

"Spencer," came the curt reply. "My usual is chocolate mint, but ... today I want to try the banana whip."

"A wise choice," Brendon nodded, reaching for the scoop. "Sprinkles or hot sauce?"

"Sprinkles," Spencer answered, watching Brendon construct the ice cream structure. He added a little extra whip and one more shake of the sprinkles dispenser than he usually gave.

"Anything else?" Brendon gave him a beam.

The corners of Spencer's mouth twitched up. "No, just that, thanks." He held out a handful of dollar bills, but Brendon waved them away.

"On the house," he smiled. "You're obviously a good customer."

Spencer blinked, but put the money back in his pocket. "Thanks." He took the ice cream. "I'll see you again, Brendon."

"Right." Brendon swallowed, and watched him leave. Jon sidled up and poked him in the ribs.

"You know that comes out of your paycheck," he said.

"Yeah." Brendon's eyes hadn't left the door.

Jon laughed. "Next time, just ask him out, it'll be quicker. He'll probably say yes."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Brendon finally looked away from where Spencer's back had disappeared from view.

"He used to bring his last boyfriend in here," Jon grinned. "Nice guy, kind of spacey. Think his name was Travis. They broke up a while ago, you should totally ask him out. Also, you have customers." He nudged Brendon and indicated the waiting line.

"Right." Brendon turned back to the register, clearing his throat and fighting down his blush. "Yes, sir," he said to the guy in front of him, "may I take your order?"


End file.
